I wish you were me
by Pandora007
Summary: Andy didn't leave after Paris and she still works for Runway, but after an inexplicable event, Miranda and Andy will have to learn how to deal with a new kind of responsibility. Can't say much for now, you will see why!
1. Chapter 1

**Autho**r: pandora007

**Disclaimer**: Miranda, Andy belongs to Fox2000.

**Pairing**: Andy/Miranda or should I say Miranda/Andy!

**Rating**: K

**Beta: **sweetdebie. Thank you!

******Summary:** Well, Andy didn't leave after Paris and she still works for Runway, but after an inexplicable event, Miranda and Andy will have to learn how to deal with a new kind of responsibility, can't say much for now, you will see why!

**Author´s note:** This is my new story coming from a crazy idea that was born in my unstable mind for quite some time. Any similarity with a freakin movie _is merely_ a _coincidence._ Enjoy!

For those who always take time to read my fics, thank you very much. I hope you like this one too. Comments are much appreciated.

"**I wish you were me"**

**Chapter 1**

Earth has Venus and Mars as neighbors, and once every six hundred years, a hundred and fifteen days and twenty two hours, they align. And today is the day.

In the elegant Upper West Side of NY, the rays of sunshine started to creep into Miranda's bedroom as she begin to wake up under the finest Baco's silk duvet that covered her body like a perfect second skin. She pushed the covers aside and opened her piercing blue eyes. _Another day alone in this huge bed_ was her usual thought since Stephen left months ago. She sat on the bed doing small circles with her head to stretch her neck, which is a ritual she does every morning, even when she is late, which means, _never_.

In another part of NY, a place that Miranda would simply qualified as an offensive neighborhood to live in, Andy was still drooling on her pillow, in a messy bed with the sheet laying on the floor along with another pillow. When the clock went off, she woke up uttering the usual '_shout'. _She stood up, took her shirt off and run to the little bathroom to start getting ready for work.

Back at the townhouse, Miranda walked out of her bedroom in her Italian nightgown and went straight to Caroline's bedroom and unplugged the iPod from her ear, making her stir. After, in the other bedroom, Miranda kissed Cassidy's forehead and gently tickled her feet. After waking up the girls she came back to her bedroom to start getting ready for her work. The day had barely started that she already knew she would have to deal with inefficiency.

xxxxxxx

After Paris, Andy had officially become the first assistant and the _pleasant_ tasks were pretty much Emily's job, but then Emily twisted her ankle again after insisting she was able to wear heels even though the doctor had told her to rest her foot during four months. Consequently, Andy has been doing errands for a week already, but of course Miranda made sure Emily had part of her salary cut for that inexcusable fault.

Three shopping bags in her hands, the click of her D&G heels echoing in the busy street, Andy was running against the clock when her phone rang.

"Darling, it won't take long, I promise." Andy's mom said in advance.

"Mom, I'm very busy right now," Andy said turning the corner of a well-known coffee shop. If she were a sleepwalker, Starbucks would be her destination every night.

"I know, I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to your dad and we'll be able to be there on your birthday." Abby happily said.

"Mom, I have nothing planned, I may even have to work late that day, as I told you not even 12 hours ago," Andy tried again.

"Andy, you can't let this woman rule your life this way. Do you remember that the last time I visited you, you were calling her name in your sleep?" Abby said and Andy knew very well the reason of that. "It's not healthy, darling. A job should be enjoyable, it should not give you nightmares."

"Mom, I like my job, it's hard sometimes but I do like it. And Miranda is tough but she has to be like this or Runway would fall apart and so would many jobs, including mine." Andy said trying to make her mother understand.

"It's ok, darling. Don't get mad. I understand, but we're coming for your birthday anyway. We'll stay in a hotel, don't worry," Abby said, as if it was the only problem about them coming, "We'll talk later, bye darling." No sooner had Andy's mom hang up without giving her a chance to protest than another call was buzzing already, and luckily, it was not Emily complaining that she was late.

"Hey Lily," Andy said as she entered Starbucks.

"Hi," Lily greeted back, "I'm just calling to confirm; you will be free on your birthday, right?"

"As I just said to my mom, I still don't know," Andy said in a tired sigh. "I have to see if Miranda will need me. She will be the guest of honor of a party to raise money for breast cancer research on Sunday, so things are pretty busy right now."

"Andy, it's your birthday, and besides it is on Friday night," Lily said as if she had to remind her, "I already think it's an outrage that I have to ask if you can make it to what is supposed to be your surprise dinner party."

"I understand Lily, but I won't be able to tell you until I ask Miranda."

"Oh yeah, the anti Christ." Lily ironically said.

"Come on, stop it. She's not that bad, Lily" Andy handed the money to Mamie, the cashier woman, who already knows Andy's order by heart.

"Oh yeah, if I didn't know why you say that now, I'd think you're crazy."

"Stop it, I don't want to talk about that anymore, I shouldn't have told you in the first place," Andy's tone was flat. "In fact I have to hang up, I've got my hands full with coffee." Andy said as she mouthed 'thank you' to the young woman.

"I can't believe you still don't have a hole in your stomach from drinking that much coffee."

"Thanks for the good morning advice." Andy said ironically. "We'll talk later, bye."

"Bye," Lily ended the conversation.

xxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Andy was walking out of Hermes where she went to get a few Scarves for Miranda when her phone rang again.

"Lily, really, I don't have time to talk right now," Andy said edgily.

"Andy" the voice said over the phone.

"Oh hey Cassidy, how are you this morning"? Andy asked while trying to juggle carrying the coffee tray and the bags and holding the cell phone to her ear.

"Not well Andy, but you are busy right?" Cassidy asked in a low voice.

"A little darling, but I can talk, what's up?" Andy asked the twin.

"Mom came to talk to me and Caro this morning about sending us to school in France, and we don't want to go Andy."

"Darling, you should appreciate what you have and the chance to go and study in another country, this is a great opportunity."

"We do appreciate what we have, that's why we don't want to go. We like our school here and we don't want to leave our friends too." Cassidy explained.

"Darling, you can make friends anywhere," Andy said, looking both ways as she crossed the street.

"I know, but Kynan and Kyle won't be there." Cassidy said in a whisper.

"Who are those?" Andy asked with a smile.

"They started at Dalton this year, you don't remember them? The twin boys that brought us the hamsters on our birthday party?"

"Oh yeah I remember, those cute brown-haired and green-eyed boys," Andy smirked shaking her head, Miranda would have a heart attack if she knew her twins had a crush, "but honey you are only 10, I'm sure you and Caroline would have a lot of fun with other friends."

"Andy," Cassidy whined, "we don't want to go, we want to stay here. Is it too much to ask for you to understand?" Cassidy said with a tone that was pretty close to her mother's.

"Well, then you have to talk to your mother about that and say that to her."

"We tried, but when does she ever listen to us?" Cassidy asked in low tone, "Please, Andy, talk to her."

"Me?" Andy almost dropped the coffee as she passed the turnstile of Elias-Clarke, "Cass, are you trying to make your mother fire me again?" Andy asked waiting for the elevator.

"No Andy, this is serious, you have to help us," Cassidy say honestly. "And Caro and I already said sorry for that incident."

Andy sighed into the phone, "Alright, I will try, but no promises."

"Ok, thank you," Cassidy said now smiling.

"You're welcome."

"You're coming to the recital next week, right?" Cassidy asked, "Mom said it's ok for you to come with us."

"Your mom said that?" Andy asked surprised.

After the Harry Porter manuscript episode, Andy had started to spend more and more time with the twins. Miranda was surprised at how Andy could deal with her girls and how they seemed comfortable around her. Andy's presence had become frequent. She had already been invited to stay for dinner and movie sessions at the townhouse but only with Miranda's approval of course. In the beginning, Andy had been comfortable around the girls but she felt odd when she started to socialize with the Editor outside work. Miranda seems more relaxed when she is around the twins, less stressed, her laugh is more genuine. It's a completely different side of Miranda Priestly, Runway editor in chef, from what she is used to at work. Even the way she treats Andy is different. At home, she communicates and sometimes she even allows Andy to share a good glass of wine in her study when the girls go to bed. However, the day after, Andy goes back to being a mere slave that serves her purpose and that upsets her.

For Andy, Miranda is like day and night in the same body.

"Yes, and we can also go have dinner after that," Cassidy said excited bringing Andy back to reality.

"That's great, I will try, ok?" Andy said as the elevator door opened, "I have to go now, darling."

"Ok, bye Andy."

"Bye." Andy disconnected the phone.

Andy reached the twentieth third floor, she passed by the main door of Runway attempting to wave a good morning to the receptionist even though her hands were full and rushed into the corridors. When she entered the office, Emily was about to faint.

"Bloody hell, what took you so long?" Emily asked while helping her with some bags the best way she could with only one hand since the other one was holding a crutch.

"Sorry, has she asked for me?" Andy asked crossing the office to hang her coat.

"Of course she did. I was about to call you." Emily said sitting back down on her chair.

"Wish me luck." Andy fixed her messed hair the best way she could. She took a deep breath to regain some composure and walked into Miranda's office.

"Sorry Miranda, I had to deal with an unexpected problem at Ralph Lauren," Andy said as she put Miranda's scalding Starbucks on the table.

"What makes you think that I want to be familiar with your problems Andrea?" Miranda dryly snapped, turning the pages of the Book.

"Right, sorry," Andy apologized.

"I need you to book Mill Rock Island for Gisele's lingerie shoot…" Miranda was saying and Andy interrupted.

"It is not an unpopulated island..." now was Miranda's time to cut Andy's sentence with a stare. "Ok, I will try," Andy said and Miranda intensified her glare, "sorry, I will make it happen." Andy rectified.

"Perfect," Miranda gave her a small nod, "Don't forget to get the twins' gifts and their grandma's. I need you to pick up 5 leather pants and accessories from Ralph Lauren. I need to work on my speech for the party on Sunday night so I need you to reschedule my meeting with the art department to tomorrow morning at 10. I also need the advertising list for the June issue. And call Christopher Kane's office, I want the sketches of the twins' dresses by tomorrow." Miranda finished and Andy tried to memorize everything.

A few seconds later, Miranda looked up again, "Are you still here?"

"Miranda, I would like to talk to you. By any chance, would it be possible that I get this Friday night off?" Andy asked with pleading and frightened eyes.

Miranda stared blankly at her, "And why would I do that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, coincidently, my birthday is this Friday and some of my friends have organized a surprised birthday dinner and…" Andy trailed off when Miranda grunted in annoyance, 'Why can't people be objective,' she thought.

"I will think about it, Andrea," Miranda said taking her coffee and turned her back to Andy, "That's all!"

xxxxxxx

Miranda came back to her office after a disastrous two-hour meeting with Meisel and the photography department about the swimsuit shoot. They will have to redo the shoot and for sure someone will not be very happy about that. As soon as she sat down on her chair her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello Bobsy," Miranda said with a smile. After that drained meeting, it was good to hear her child's voice.

"Mom, after Ballet, can Cassidy and I go shopping?" Caroline asked hopefully, "But just us."

"Of course not, Caroline," Miranda snapped.

"Please mom, it won't take long." She tried again.

"No, I will send Andrea to go with you."

"No mom, we want to buy something for Andy's birthday, she can't go with us."

Miranda was surprised by her girls' attitude, they never really cared about any of her assistants before, other than to make their lives a bit harder.

"Why don't you ask Emily to buy something?" Miranda suggested.

"Because we want to go buy something by ourselves," Caroline complained.

"Stop whining Caroline," Miranda sighed and straightened up in her chair when she saw Irv in the hall coming in her direction.

"I will tell Roy to go with you, and please, for once, listen to what he says." Miranda said hearing her girls' cheering on the other side of the phone. "Behave darling," she said and hang up as Irv stormed into her office.

"Miranda, I was just informed that you want to redo an entire photo shoot which will probably cost four hundred thousand dollars."

"There's nothing I can do about it." Miranda said in a dismissive tone.

"I don't care what you are going to do, I only care about the budget that you already overspent."

"Irv, I won't let Runway suffer because of irrelevant issues such as money. The shoot did not work like I wanted it to, so we will do it again and as many times as I think is necessary," Miranda said with her icy tone and Irv flinched. He knew Miranda was right, but the pleasure of upsetting her was stronger.

"Things are gloomy Miranda," he said and paused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Our economy is unstable as you know, and Runway is not immune to that. And whether you like it or not, you will have to adjust to that reality." He answered almost with the same tone.

"Fashion will never…" Miranda started and he impolitely cut her off.

"We need efficient results," he started in his arrogant tone, " Technology is progressing, other magazines are growing, Runway is not the only fashion bible anymore Miranda."

"Yes, I agree Irv, and I have to remind you that with our talent and professionalism, Runway is the most profitable publication of Elias-Clarke, and that, more importantly, the other fashion magazines…" Miranda locked eyes with him with a wicked smile in the corner of her mouth, "…don't. Have. Me." She finished enjoying every word coming out of her mouth and Irv's reaction.

"You have one more shoot to redo Miranda, and that's it.", he said walking out of her office.

Miranda grunted in frustration. How very unpleasant it was to work with Irv after Paris. Well it was already unpleasant before but now things had worsened considerably. He did lose a battle, but the war was far from over. Each step she did was like walking in a mined field, she had to be careful, watch her back and trust no one.

xxxxxxx

Later, in the evening, Andy returned to Runway, exhausted after dealing with the vast errands she had to do that day. She quietly walked into Miranda's office and put 2 identical small packages on the table.

"Miranda, I did everything you asked for today, but just one thing is on hold…"

"What is that?" Miranda asked working on her laptop.

"Those are the twins' presents to their grandma," she nodded through the packages, "It was hard but I could get what you wanted," she opened her big pleasant smile.

"And where are the other presents?" Miranda asked not bothering to look at her.

"I went to Fred Leighton to get the twins' gifts for their recital next week and as you know they can't purchase what you wanted in such short time, but the manager guaranteed me that it would be done by next Tuesday." Andy was fidgeting saying everything as quick as possible while Miranda still was not paying her any attention.

"I told you I want those earrings by tomorrow, Andrea, the twins expect that," Miranda said, impassiveness in her voice.

"I know, Miranda, but I think it's not really a problem since they will only use them next weekend."

Miranda smirked bitterly "If I wanted your opinion Andrea, I would have asked you."

"I'm sorry, you're right, I will try to speak with them again and see what I can do," Andy said a little upset.

"Your incompetence never ceases to amaze me," Miranda desappointed, sighed and waved her hand. "That's all."

"That's all?" Andy asked back, "I had to go to five different places just to get this for you," she pointed to the packages again, "and I did everything in my power to get the girls' presents. Purchases like those usually take a month to be done." Andy raised her hands in defeat, "Is it too much to ask for you to sometimes recognize what I do here?" Andy asked in a quiet tone. She was not really mad, she just wanted some appreciation.

"I beg your pardon?" Miranda sat straight and took her glasses off, the glare she sent towards Andy was clearly saying _'this girl just lost her mind.'_

"Emily and I do everything for you, everything, we make the impossible possible, but still, we never do anything right." Andy was feeling so frustrated. She knew she had a job to accomplish and that she was paid to do that, but sometimes hearing a simple _thank you_ meant more than a paycheck, especially coming from Miranda.

Outside the office, Emily had put her hands together and had silently started praying for Andy to stop mentioning her name while being on the brink of getting her size 6 ass fired.

"You know what? I'm tired of all of this shit." Now she was definitely mad, she could feel her cheeks getting hotter.

Miranda stood from her seat and closed the distance between them.

"I wish you could stop five minutes of your precious day and be me." Andy said stepping back.

"You silly girl," Miranda finally spoke cutting her off, "Do you have the slightest idea of what it is to be me? Do you think you have the hard life? The hard job?" sarcasm was all over Miranda's face, "Because I do, I have to deal with everything in order to make Runway survive and for you," she pointed to Andy, "to get your paycheck at the end of the month and go back to your terrible little apartment, drink horrifyingly cheap wine and put your head on some shabby foam-filled pillow and sleep."

"I wish you were me," Andy started with the same level of coldness in her voice, "so you could feel what it is to work for you, and accomplish your crazy, unthinkable requests." Her eyes were burning with anger. She knew she was sealing her destiny with a long and painful period of unemployment.

"I wish you were me," Miranda returned, "so you could feel what it is to work surrounded by incompetent, brainless people who can't do simple chores to earn a paycheck."

"I'd like to see you in my position for just a day, so you could experiment how hard it is to be around a tyrant like you and see how much people hate you." Andy said and her heart was beating so fast it could collapse.

"I'd like to see you in my position for just a day as well, and see how you would ruin everything with your lack of intelligence," Miranda said. Her lines of expression on her forehead were wrinkled and intimidating.

"All you think about is about yourself!" Both of them said at the same time and cringed at the weird timing.

"Watch your tone Andrea, because you are this close" Miranda warned her.

"I don't fucking care Miranda," Miranda's low tone was surpassed by Andy's heated one filling the room.

Miranda almost had the urge to raise her voice back, but instead she raised an eyebrow, "You're fired," she said, her attitude even and confident. She was absolutely positive that Andy would beg her not to do that and would do anything for her to reconsider and call it momentarily stupidity.

"Oh no no, I won't give you that pleasure," Andy was only inches away from Miranda now, "I quit," she yelled and turned her back at Miranda slamming the office door behind her.

Five seconds later, Andy came back and Miranda had to fight the urge to show her victorious smile.

"People don't respect you, they fear you, and there is a big difference between respect and fear, even your children feel that way." Andy said the last part and regretted immediately, but the damage was already done, she turned around again and left, this time for good.

It took a whole thirty seconds to Miranda recompose herself. Did Andrea just quit? Just like that? How could she face her like that? How could she say her children feared her? Miranda walked close to Emily's desk which was still horrified of what she had just witnessed.

"Emily, call security, Andrea cannot get into this build anymore. Ever." Miranda said.

"Absolutely Miranda" Emily said as she regained the faculty of speech again.

Miranda was turning around when Emily started to babble.

"And, for the record, Miranda, I do not agree with anything that Andy was saying, not at all." Emily´s cheeks were five shades of red, "I have nothing to do with her craziness."

Miranda snorted, annoyed.

"I love my job..." Emily was cut off by Miranda's standard glare.

"Just call security Emily, That's all!" Miranda´s tone froze the air while she went back to her desk and Emily picked the phone.

**-The Next day-**

The early morning rays of sunshine crept their way into the large bedroom in the townhouse, surrounding the sleeping form. The grey-haired woman was drooling, holding the Eiderdown goose feather pillow as the French silk sheet and a few other pillows were lying on the floor. The bed was a mess. The rays of sunlight disturbed her sleep making her stir. The smell of lavender on the pillow was making her want to stay a little more in the bed, but the events of the previous night came racing into her mind, making her more awake than ever. How could she have said those things, how could she have been so disrespectful to the person she was falling desperately in love with?

She sat on the king sized bed ready to run to the bathroom. '_Shout'_, she whispered. Her impressive blue eyes were refusing to open to face the brightness of the day. She was definitely already late. But late for what? She got fired, or better she had quit, and for sure she now was blacklisted in pretty much all of New York, maybe Mexico was the only place where she will find work.

As always, she rose from the bed on automatic pilot, walking to reach the bathroom to start her morning ritual but as soon as she opened her eyes, a wave of shock took hold of her body. Why she was in that bedroom? She remembered having been there once. Why was she wearing that silky camisole? Did she do something stupid? She knew she shouldn't have drunk that cheap wine. She walked over to the huge mirror in the closet and as soon as she looked into those sapphire blue eyes in the mirror:

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled and fainted.

Across the city, another woman had begun to stir, she lazily removed the comforter from her body as she opened her big brown eyes in the darkness of the room. Her thoughts were the same as every day, she was alone again in the bed but another disturbing thought came into her brain, she couldn't stop thinking about Andrea's behavior. How could she do that to her and have such nerves? Andy is no longer her employee nor her _friend_. In all those months, they had started to spend time together or with the twins and she had actually never stopped thinking about Andy as a friend. She had started to feel pleasant around Andy, their interacting was good, and Andy was great with the twins. She is smart and her intellect is mysteriously attractive, which was impressive considering her age and the way she used to dress.

She sat on the bed circulating her neck for a few minutes. Then, she stood from the bed looking around the room, why was it so dark? She did not remember having shut the blinds. She was feeling strange, her head was killing her, she hadn't felt that horrible since the day she signed the divorce papers of her first marriage and drunk herself to sleep. More strange was feeling the unfamiliar fabric as she touched her body.

She made a few more steps until she found herself in a small living room after almost bumping into a door, where the hell was she? Was she dreaming or in some kind of bizarre twilight zone? She looked at what she was wearing, a dreadful white t-shirt of some university. Messy brown hair falling over her shoulders. She turned back trying to find a place with a mirror and now found herself into a tiny bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself and she waved her hand in front the mirror, refusing to believe what she was seeing with her eyes. She opened the small tap and splashed some water on her face.

"Breathe Miranda, breathe," she repeated.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish you were me chapter 2**

Miranda was walking around the little bedroom. _'This is madness, I must be dreaming'_, she thought. She saw an empty bottle of wine close to the bedroom. 'Here is the reason for my terrible headache'. She was suffering from the effects of cheap wine poisoning. She stopped in front of the mirror, behind the door. No, she was not dreaming, somehow she was inside of Andrea´s body. She had to do something. She had to go to her house. But where was she? Judging by the apartment, she could only think that she was in a terrible neighborhood with gangs fighting for drug dealers' points. She quickly moved to the little wardrobe to find something functional to wear. She could never be seen in a tacky cotton shirt like this one. She went through Andy´s clothes until she found a black Givenchy skirt she recognized from Runway January issue and a red silk Chanel blouse. 'That will do for now'.

Miranda went straight to the bathroom. She changed her underwear, trying hard not to look down, to look at her new body. She had no time to shower and, even if she wanted to, she could not take the risk of breaking her neck inside that cubicle shower. She only had time to put some make-up on and deal with that long hair. Now she remembered why she had given up long hair many years ago.

Miranda got dressed and took Andy's purse. She looked inside and found a copy of her house´s keys. For once she was satisfied by Emily´s incompetence in forgetting to get the key back from Andy the day before. She looked into Andy´s wallet, she only had 15 dollars. How could someone have only 15 dollars? She run out of the apartment the best way she could, trying to adjust walking in heels bigger than what she was used to it.

Outside, she took a cab and gave her address to the driver but not before asking him where she was. He only gave her a side look as he answered.

Twenty-two minutes later, the cab was parking in front of the townhouse.

"It's $19.70." The guy said and Miranda grunted. She would have to go inside to get more money.

"Wait here," she demanded as she opened the door to get out.

"I'm not your chauffeur, lady." The driver snapped but Miranda summarily ignored him.

She took the key and opened the door to get in. 'Everything looks exactly like it was yesterday'. She walked past the foyer to reach the kitchen where she kept a jar with some money in it, for emergencies. But when she was about to get the money, a voice behind her startled her.

"Hey Andy," Lucy, the maid, said.

"Is breakfast ready? The girls are about to come down." She asked forgetting for a minute how she looked like and Lucy looked back at her in a strange way.

"Almost ready," she said quietly, not really understanding why Andy cared, "but neither them nor Ms Priestly are up yet." Lucy said. Outside the house, an impatient horn could be heard.

Miranda took the money and walked out of the house again.

"Couldn't you be a little more patient?" She said and handed the driver the money. "Keep the change." She finished, icy manner in her tone.

He looked at the 20 dollars in his hand and yelled after her, "How generous of you!"

Miranda came back inside the house and found Lucy close to the foyer with the same suspicious look in her face.

"Go finish breakfast. I'm going to wake the girls up." She said before running up the stairs and leaving a perplexed Lucy behind her, again.

She went straight to Caroline's bedroom and unplugged the iPod from her ear, making her stir, but as soon as Caroline opened her sleepy eyes she only saw long brown hair closing the door of her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes in confusion and shook her head. She thought she was still sleeping.

Miranda did the same with Cassidy and now she was entering her own bedroom. Her bed was a mess and her pillows and sheets were all over the floor.

"Jesus," she muttered and walked further to reach her bathroom. No one was there. Where was her body?

No sooner had she walked into her walk-in closet than she saw her body on the floor. Was she dead? Was she trapped in that size 6 body forever? Miranda´s natural calmness gave place to panic. She knelt down and put a hand in front of her nose. After feeling that she was still breathing, she lightly slapped the pale face and shortly, the body woke up.

"What? Where? When? Why?" Andy asked, still very groggy.

"Thank God, I thought I had died." Miranda exhaled in relief as Andy tried to stand up from the floor.

"Miranda? OH MY GOD!" Andy yelled before mentioning she was about to faint again but Miranda quickly grabbed her arm.

"Andrea. Don't!" Miranda glared into Andy´s blue eyes. Even with brown eyes, she still had the same icy intimidating look that made Andy hold still.

"What is going on?" Andy asked terrified to look at her own face in front of her.

"Stay calm, stay calm," Miranda looked fiercely at her.

"This must be a dream." Andy said trying to touch her own face but Miranda snapped her hand away.

"Whose dream? Mine or yours?" Miranda asked sarcastically.

"It's a nightmare," Andy continued to say as she walked out of the closet, followed by Miranda, right behind her. "Oh God, what I did to deserve this? Answer me.", she complained to what seemed to be God outside the large window.

"This must be an illusion, a creation of our subconscious," Miranda suggested as an explanation. "We think it's happening, but it is not."

Andy was trying to steady her heartbeat when the bedroom door opened, revealing a red head standing there.

"Mom, are you ok?" Cassidy asked, "We are going to be late."

"Yes, I'm fine Cassidy," Miranda answered and Andy cleared her throat.

"Not you Andy." Cassidy giggled as she run into her embrace, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I… I came to bring some papers to your mother." Miranda said, surprised by Cassidy warm greeting.

"Is everything fine?" Cassidy asked concerned, "I thought I heard noises."

"Ah darling, everything is fine. Go get dressed so we can go, please." Andy said taking Cassidy's hand as she walked with her to the door.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast, Andy?" Cassidy asked turning around to face Miranda again.

"Yes." Miranda answered and Cassidy smiled at her and left.

Andy looked back again and brought her hands into her flawless white hair, "This is not an illusion. This is real. A real nightmare." Andy wanted to start crying. "I…we need help!"

"What kind of help could possibly solve this?"Miranda asked pointing to herself as she started to pace around the bedroom.

"I don't know Miranda. The police? A shrink? An exorcist?" Andy said and Miranda glared at her.

"Call my therapist, and schedule an appointment." she said to Andy. "Then call my facialist and cancel my appointment."

Andy let out a giggle, "You mean, you call, right?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andy.

"How am I suppose to make the calls if I have your voice?" Andy said pointing at herself.

Miranda glared at her. She had a point. "Fine." She opened the purse she brought and took the address book out. "Don't look at me, go get dressed. We are running late." She pointed to the closet and Andy walked over there to change while Miranda sat on her bed to make the call.

"This is Miranda Priestley's assistant, and I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Kalman for today." Miranda said and rolled her eyes. "Yes, 10:30 am is just fine. That´s all!" On that, she hung up.

"Can you please be a little more _me_ when you talk with people?" Andy said from the closet. "People would not understand me saying _That´s all!_ to them."

Miranda grunted in frustration as she stood up, her headache was getting worse. She was pacing around her bedroom again but stopped to take a look at her bed. It looked like a hurricane had passed there. "Can you just hurry?" she said, picking her pillows and sheet off the floor.

"All right, all right, I'm done," Andy said, coming out the closet while putting on gold earrings.

Miranda's brown eyes widened and glared at her. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No Miranda, I'm out of my _body_." Andy replied, stating the obvious.

"What is that?" Miranda pointed to Andy´s clothes.

"What? I'm just feeling casual today," Andy said looking at herself in tight jeans and Chanel boots. "I love these boots. You should wear them more often."

"You think this is a big joke, don't you Andrea?" Miranda walked over to her, but Andy took a step back. "This," she waved her hand between them, "can cost me my job, Runway's integrity and your life." Miranda threatened her, brown eyes getting darker. "Do you understand?"

Andy quickly nodded yes.

"Perfect," Miranda nodded quietly back. "Now go change and do your make-up but nothing bright red are to be applied to my lips."

Ten minutes later, both came down the stairs. Andy was dressed in a perfect Lacroix power suit, carrying a Chanel handbag in her right hand and the Book in the other.

They went straight to the kitchen. The girls were almost done with their breakfast.

"Good morning Lucy, girls." Andy happily said as she was about to sit in the place she was used to when she joined them to have meals but Miranda quickly cleared her throat making Andy remember that she was not supposed to sit there.

"Good morning Ms. Priestly," Lucy answered a little surprised, Miranda usually wasn't in such a good mood in the morning, or ever.

Andy sat in Miranda´s usual seat and started pouring some juice in her glass while all the others in the room stared at her. When she was about to bring a very succulent piece of bacon into her mouth, Caroline started to talk.

"Mom, are you going to eat bacon?"

Andy stopped the fork when it was almost close to the final destination.

"You never eat fat Miranda," Miranda said filling her own plate with all the goodies from the table. "I guess Lucy already did your egg-white omelet full of vitamins, didn't you Lucy?"

Lucy brought the eggs and set the plate in front of Andy, taking the other one with her. Andy exhaled heavily seeing the luscious breakfast being taken away from her. With a pair of dangerous blue eyes, she stared at Miranda who raised a satisfied eyebrow back at her as she stuck her fork in a big piece of ham.

"You two are funny today." Cassidy said as she rose from her chair. "Mom, are you going to drop us at school?" She asked walking behind Miranda´s chair.

"Yes, darling." Andy said as she started to eat the so-not-appealing omelet, while Miranda was delighted with chewing bacon and a piece of bread full of butter. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to enjoy a piece of bacon or butter. She had given up consuming mundane-but-delicious food since the 80's. She must enjoy while she can.

Cassidy stopped behind who she was sure was her mother´s persona and waved to the other person. She needed to talk to her. "Andy, come here." she mouthed and Miranda stood from the table. Cassidy pushed Miranda into the dining room while Andy was still trying hard to swallow her boring food.

"That is no need to push, Cassidy," Miranda said trying to keep up with her daughter, "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Andy, did you have time to talk to mom?" Cassidy asked anxiously.

"What I was supposed to talk to her about?" Miranda asked vaguely with her hands in her hips.

"Andy, we talked yesterday," Cassidy hummed in annoyance, "about me and Carol not going to France." Cassidy reminded her.

"What? You don't want to go to France?" Miranda asked surprised.

"Darling," Andy came from the kitchen at the exact moment when Miranda was about to start her lecture about the benefit of studying overseas and how being able to learn other cultures can be important. "Go get your things. We're going to be late."

"Why don't you…" Miranda started to say something but it was too late, Andy was already down in the foyer with both twins.

"Darling, Andrea talked to me about France and I will think about it, but we are going to have to talk more about this another time, ok?" Andy smiled at them and they nodded before running to get their school bags. They were surprised by their mother's suggestion of talking with them about an issue of such importance instead of having them agreeing with whatever she decided, like she usually did.

"What did you talk with them about?" Miranda asked as soon as Andy returned.

"Nothing really, just girl stuff." Andy tried to be evasive.

"Sss…stuff?" Miranda whimpered at the inexpressive word Andy still insisted to use but the twins interrupted them when they came back.

"Let's go or we will miss first period." Caroline said and walked out of the house with Cassidy right behind. Roy was already outside opening the car door.

Miranda passed and Andy closed the door behind her. Roy observed that but did not say a thing. Miranda quickly sat in the back seat with the girls by her side.

"Andy," Roy stared at her, frightened.

"No it's fine. You can stay there. After all, it's just a seat, right?" Andy asked with a smile, patiently waiting for Miranda to realize where she was supposed to be sitting.

"I'm sorry, I think I woke up a bit more stupid than usual today." Miranda looked with a proud face at Andy who stared at her, offended. She got out of the car and passed by Roy to sit in the front seat. 'This is going to be a very long day', she thought.

The ride was going good so far, the calm music in the background was relaxing the atmosphere.

"Mom, did you get Grandma´s present yet?" Caroline asked, cutting the silence.

"Yes, darling," Andy said, "Andrea worked very hard to get them for you and your sister."

"I only had to do my job Miranda, for which I'm well paid." Miranda said coldly.

"I'm aware of that, Andrea," Andy replied with a smile, "but I have to acknowledge that you and Emily are a great help."

"I know incompetence is something that you can't tolerate so Emily and I only have to do our best and reach your level of expectation."

In the front seat, Roy tried harder to concentrate on the road since he couldn't help but look at whom he thought was Miranda with the rear view mirror and at Andy, by his side.

"Of course. But you cannot forget that I know that my employees are human and that Runway depends on the effort of individual talents to become successful."

"Yes Miranda, but I am positively aware that you are the person who makes Runway survive and makes Runway as magnificent a magazine as the world expects it to be. And of course, of the success of Runway, depend my job and many others'." Miranda replied and the girls shared a puzzling look.

A few minutes later, Roy parked in front of Dalton and the girls rushed out of the car but not before giving Miranda a kiss and saying goodbye to Andy. As soon as they reached the main door, two identical twin boys gave the girls a kiss on the cheek.

"Who are those boys?" Miranda asked and Andy frowned in the back seat.

"They are just little friends of the girls."

"I see." Miranda replied, pursing her now full lips.

Miranda turned her head to look at Roy who was looking at her. He did not understand what the hell was going on with them and why Andy was in the car in the first place since Emily had told him everything that had happened the day before.

"Go." Miranda said and Roy blinked out of his trance, pulling the car away from the curb again.

Moments later, they reached number 1221of Sixth Avenue, the Elias-Clarke building.

Roy quickly got out of the car and opened Andy´s door. She graciously stepped outside and Miranda did the same after having to open her own door. She walked fast by nature and now with these long legs she could walk faster, but noticing Andy had stopped walking, she stopped as well.

"What?" Miranda looked back annoyed.

"Are you not forgetting something?" Andy inquired.

"About what Andrea?" she asked impatiently.

"My steaming hot Starbucks. You have to go pick up." Andy reminded her.

Miranda looked at Andy as if she had grown two white-haired heads in front of her. "But there is no way in hell I'm going to pick coffee up for you." 'How dare she?', she thought.

"Well, if you want to people believe I'm _you_, you will have to." Andy smiled at her.

"Send Emily," Miranda offered.

"She can barely walk," Andy said, shocked.

"I don't even have money, since I used the pittance you had in your purse to pay the cab this morning."

"Here," Andy opened the purse and handed a hundred dollars to Miranda. "Keep this, you may need money to accomplish your errands of the day."

Miranda chuckled bitterly, "You undoubtedly didn't just lose your mind, you also lost the complete ability to fear death."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm in your body, isn't it?" Andy said and started to walk again, entering Elias-Clarke building with a distinctive shake on her hips now. She was feeling different. The taste of power was filling her senses as people rushed their pace to avoid crossing her path. She already knew Miranda's agenda for the day. So, she wouldn't have much trouble trying to be quiet for the rest of the day. Right?

Miranda walked up the street and in minutes she was pushing the glass doors of Starbucks. 'A crowded place. I hate it.' She continued to stare blankly at the menu board, offering a vast variety of coffee blends. She never really had to think about that, which is why she had assistants, so they could think about ordinary details for her.

"Hey Andy! Over here," Mamie said and Miranda looked behind her but soon realized the woman was talking to her. She approached the cashier. "How are you today?" Mamie greeted her with her usual work smile.

"I'm fine," Miranda answered edgily.

"The usual right?" Mamie asked and started to process the order.

"Yes," Miranda said and handed her the one hundred dollar bill.

She was still looking at the menu when a particular one got her attention. "Can you add one Caramel Macchiato?" That was another delicacy craving Miranda always wanted to try but couldn't. Fashion dictatorship was implacable.

A few seconds later, Mamie handed Miranda her order when she made a terrible mistake.

"Ah Andy," Mamie waved to Miranda to get closer and Miranda bent a little, "I know we already talked about this and you said you liked somebody else, but, can you think again about the idea of us going out on a date? Just think about it. No pressure." Mamie said with a smile and Miranda straightened up, feeling outraged. Could that feeling be considered as jealousy?

"Young lady," she started with a sharp and cutting voice, "I think you should be more respectful and should not sexually harass clients. This is highly inappropriate." Miranda's brown eyes were ragged with a mix of emotions. "I hope this only was a lapse of good judgment, or I will talk to the manager and get you fired." Miranda finished and took the coffee tray in her hands and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving a very embarrassed woman with her mouth still hanging open behind.

Miranda walked back at Elias-Clarke trying harder to keep up with her firm steps on the cold marble, carrying the scalding hot tray of coffee cups and her purse in her hands. She passed by the main door and almost bumped into a woman that crossed her path.

"Are you blind?" the slender clacker woman shouted at her but didn't stop.

Miranda recognized the woman when she nearly had dared to take the elevator with her once. If she was not mistaken, it was the same day Andrea started to work for her. She remembered the fear in her face when she stepped into the elevator and that same woman fidgeted and left only saying, "I'm sorry Miranda."

People around her did not care about whom she now was. She had no impact over them anymore. She was just another ordinary person on the jungle of stones called New York.

Miranda continued to walk to pass the private gate but no one opened the door for her and she had to use the magnetic card like any other employee to pass the turnstile. As she was about to use Andy´s card to pass, a male hand got a hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry Andy, but I can't let you in," the strong guy informed her.

"I work here," Miranda said as she looked back and forth between the man's hand on her arm and his face. "But you, on the other hand, I don't know for how much longer."

"You used to, sorry Andy but you have no access anymore," he calmly try to explain. "Devil´s order."

Miranda's eyes grew of astonishment, "What did you just call me?" she grimly said. He could see something different in her glare and he immediately let go of her arm.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

I wish you were me chapter 3

"Andy, I know you have the right to come and get your things, but you can't go up there," the security guard tried to bargain.

"Call the office and talk to Miranda", Miranda demanded when he didn't move.

"Andy…" he tried again but Miranda cut him off.

"Now!" She said. Her voice was cold and he could tell by the shade of her eyes that she didn't feel like joking today.

He did as she said and two minutes later, a frantic redhead supporting herself with a crutch came out of the elevator.

"What in St Patrick's name are you doing here?" Emily asked, taking Miranda´s arm with the same grip as the security guy and she received the same penetrating glare. "It wasn't enough for you to have had your sorry arse fired, now you want to take me downhill with you?" Emily asked, nearly out of breath.

"Can you act like a normal person and calm down?" Miranda said impatiently. "Did you tell Miranda I was here?"

"Of course not Andy, I'm not that stupid." Emily answered.

"Are you absolutely sure of that?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. She doesn't want you here, so please go to Human Resources, get your paycheck and get lost," Emily said trying to reach the coffee tray but Miranda took it away.

"Call her and tell her I'm here. She will explain to you that what happened was a misunderstanding and that everything is fine now."

"Andy," Emily breathed out as she pressed her fingers over her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Emily looked at Miranda again. "She is already acting very odd today. She even said 'good morning' to me," Emily whispering the last part as if she was revealing a horrible secret.

"I have no time for this, Emily." Miranda said and ran passing by both Emily and the security guy who had no time to stop her while she rushed into the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Oh my God, I'm dead," Emily said as she anxiously pushed the button of the other elevator.

Emily took the other elevator and rushed outside when it stopped at the Runway floor.

"Did she get in?" she asked the secretary.

"Yes and she didn't even say 'good morning' like she always does," the secretary complained saying the last part to no one since Emily was already down the corridors the best way she could manage on one leg and her underarm crutch.

As soon as she saw what she supposed was Andy sitting in a chair in Miranda´s office, she started to pray in silence. She had never considered becoming a religious person as many times as she did these past few days.

"Miranda I'm so sorry, but she didn't listen…" Emily stopped when Andy raised a hand.

"It's fine Emily, what happened yesterday was a mistake and Andrea and I already sorted it out, and everything is back to normal", Andy said with a smile and Emily's mouth was hanging more and more open with each word she was hearing.

"W…what?" Emily asked as if she had misplaced the words.

"To prove that I have a good heart, I reconsidered my decision and she will continue to do her excellent work here", Andy said, proud of herself, leaving Emily in shock while Miranda was pursing her lips at Andy´s unsuitable speech.

"Emily, inform Irv´s assistant to cancel the meeting with art department then call Nigel and tell him that he is going to be in charge of the shooting with Testino tomorrow, also call Richard. Tell him he must send the first preview of the photo shoot of the Sisley advertisement. He was supposed to have that done yesterday and the meeting with Isabelle is in 2 days, Miranda still has to go over that material", she said looking over at Andy, "and Runway can not afford any mistake regarding this account", Miranda finished her orders and snorted when Emily didn't move.

"You can go Emily," Andy said when she noticed that Emily would not move if she didn't get the order from her.

Emily then nodded to whom she thought was Miranda, not understanding why she had changed her mind about Andy after everything that happened the day before, after everything Andy had said to her. This is so unfair, she repeated in her mind.

"Shut the door behind you please," Andy said and now Emily felt like fainting. Since when did Miranda use the word please with her, or better yet, to anyone?

"Yes Miranda," Emily closed the door and came to sit in her chair, she opened up a desk drawer and took a bottle of pills out of it. "Anti depressing pills, do your bloody job!" she said, before swallowing two pills.

After only a few minutes inside Miranda's office, Andy was already sitting on the comfortable chair behind the desk.

"So, what's the plan?" Andy asked as Miranda closed her laptop and reached for the Book on the desk.

"You tell me when you have one," Miranda grimly said, never drifting her attention from the pages of the Book.

Andy didn't reply, she just sat back in the chair. She glanced over at her watch, they still had forty minutes before the doctor´s appointment which hopefully would bring some explanation to this nightmare.

Andy reached the trail with the coffees and was about to pick the Caramel one when Miranda cleared her throat without even looking up.

"This one is mine, yours is the other one," Miranda said trying to hide a smile and Andy rested her head against the chair once again not so thrilled about drinking her low fat coffee.

xxxxxxx

-Physiologist office- 10:18 PM-

"Let me try to explain," Dr. Kalman said as he removed his glasses. "In certain kinds of correlation, especially in a work environment, people tend to develop this kind of psychopathology disorder." He paused to let the two other people in the room absorb his words.

"I see," Andy said, as if she was trying to convince herself with the doctor's words.

"It's a difficult process of self discovering using the other person´s identity," he said looking at Andy who seemed to be the only one making an effort to understand. "There comes a moment when things gets so complicated and so mixed up that we can't say for sure who is whom and who thinks what, in that relationship", the doctor said and Miranda rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"Have I made myself clear?" the doctor said expectantly.

Miranda opened her mouth to say something dreadful but Andy spoke before her.

"Yes you have, but I think you are the one who doesn't understand," Andy said and looked over Miranda. "She is Miranda Priestly, for real," she said pointing to Miranda who was pursing her now full lips clearing showing her discontentment in not being in her own body, "and I am her assistant Andrea," she poked her chest.

As soon as Andy stopped to wave between them a little clock on the doctor's table rang indicating that their time was already finished.

"Well, I think our time is up for today," he breathed in relief. Miranda stood up from her seat and started to pace.

"What we do now?" Andy said visibly anxious.

Miranda walked close to his table and leaned her hands on it, brown eyes burning into his skin.

"What I want to know is..." She paused, "will we get back to normal or what?" She finished grinding her teeth together as she spoke.

"Well," he said trying to undo his tie that was suddenly very tight. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so intimidated and nervous around Miranda´s assistant since he was used to be afraid of the ice queen herself but today the assistant is the one he feared to death. There was something in her eyes but he couldn't really say what.

"So?" Miranda said in icy mode, making him come back from his terrifying daydream or better saying day-nightmare.

"We will have to explore deeper into this matter in future sessions", he said, locking eyes with Andy's piercing blue ones, trying not to look at Miranda who chuckled in pure sarcasm. "Of course we will need daily sessions and that will happen with one person at a time."

"Fabulous," Miranda straightened up again walking back to her seat. "Five hundred dollars an hour, daily and with both of us, how convenient", she said picking up her purse. "That´s all." Then she walked out of his office not bothering to look back.

Andy slowly stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry," she said with an awkward smile "We will get in touch." She followed Miranda out of the office.

xxxxxxx

Outside the building, Roy was already waiting for them, Miranda quickly passed by him and sat on the other side inside the car, not wanting to repeat the same mistake as earlier that day.

Roy closed Andy´s door and sat in the driver seat, immediately closing the privacy partition between them. Because of the look in Miranda and Andy's face, he thought that was the smartest thing to do.

There was silence, both of them were thinking about finding some sort of solution when a cell phone started to ring.

"Pay attention Andrea, it's my phone", Miranda said pointing at the purse in Andy´s lap.

"Oh sorry, I'm not used to answering your phone," she said looking at the ID. "It's Irv, what do I do?" she asked Miranda who had her eyes closed.

"Answer and say you won't be able to go back to the office today."

"Me? Why don't you do that?"Andy said handing the phone to Miranda. "I don't know how to deal with him."

"You have to deal with the responsibilities while being in my body", Miranda said and opened the phone before handing it back to Andy.

Andy grunted in frustration and took the phone. "Hello."

Miranda was trying to focus on Andy´s conversation with Irv when an Abba song started to play in her purse. She quickly opened the purse and rolled her eyes when she read the word Mom shining on the screen.

Taking a deep breath, Miranda answered the phone, "Yes."

"Hey darling, how are you doing?" Andy´s mom cheerfully asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking", Miranda said in her neutral tone.

"What happened?" she asked concerned. "You seem tense. What has that boss of yours done this time?" she was already raising her voice.

"There is no need to yell, and about the boss…" Miranda started but Andy's mom interrupted.

"I know Andy, you don't have to defend her. I know that for you she is the most amazing person alive," she said, sarcastically.

"Oh, she is?" Miranda asked and looked over at Andy who was massaging her temples. She was wondering what Andy was talking about with Irv. "I'm sorry mother, but I'm very busy right now and I have to go", she said and was about to hang up when the mother started again.

"Your father already bought our tickets, we will arrive in 2 days."

"What?" Miranda almost had the urge to raise her voice.

"Darling, what is wrong with you today? You know that we are coming for your birthday."

"I don't think that this is a wise decision nor that the time is appropriated."

"Nonsense darling. I told you we will stay in a hotel, we won't bother you," Andy´s mom pointed out. "Alright, I will let you work now. See you in 2 days. Love you", she said and hung up, leaving Miranda incredulous. Andy's parents visiting was all they needed to add to this chaos.

Miranda didn't have much time to think about Andy´s mom because, beside her, Andy looked like she was about to faint.

"What?" Miranda asked poking at her arm.

"He wants to have a meeting in 15 minutes." Andy whispered as she shut the phone with her hand.

"And?" Miranda whispered back.

Andy was shaking her head frantically, her now white locks moving out of place.

"Give me the phone," Miranda demanded in low voice, "I will deal with him."

"Thank you," Andy said sighing in relief.

"Mr. Ravitz, Miranda is a little busy right now", Miranda paused to listen what he was saying "Yes I understand, she also asked me to say she will be there in 20 minutes. That´s all." she ended the call and closed the cell phone.

"Are you crazy? You said you will go to the meeting?" Andy asked, with her big blue concerned eyes.

"Not me Andrea, you," Miranda pointed at her.

"You should have canceled the meeting." She looked out of the window, contemplating if jumping out of the car in movement would hurt her less than facing a meeting with Irv.

"The clients of the possibly most expensive advertisement space of the magazine just arrived by surprise Andrea, yet I find unscheduled meetings incredibly discourteous. That meeting means millions of dollars to Runway and they are waiting for me, or better yet, waiting for you."

Andy frowned at her. "But not in this life. I will not deal with them by myself."

"Andrea, Sisley cosmetics, wants to launch a new perfume on the market and they want Runway to do that. Losing this advertisement contract is out of question." Miranda´s feature was getting harder. She had very little patient to childish behavior.

"Miranda, I can't. You didn't even take a look at the photos yet, it can be totally inappropriate and I refuse to be responsible for a possible disaster all by myself."

"I do realize that, but we will have to take the risk." Miranda said but inside she was not at all comfortable with that option. She knew Andy was young, but smart and she learned fast. That speech was the reason why Andy had gotten the second assistant job in the first place.

"Please Miranda I just can't, they will eat me alive", Andy said with a devastated face.

"They will not, and if I'm not mistaken, not even 24 hours ago you were saying my life was a bed of roses, so it seems you don't think that anymore, do you?" Miranda said with satisfaction in her face, she just can't get enough of winning battles.

"This is not what I meant Miranda"

"It doesn't matter what you meant, you are going to do this and to do it right."

"It's not that simple, I don't know what to do in a situation I've never had to handle before," Andy tried again.

"While you are in my body Andrea, you will have to act like me and to make decisions like me, therefore, I don't accept any less than perfection," Miranda took hold of Andy´s pale hand, both could feel a strange and yet comfortable electricity between them. "Don't worry I will be with you and give you the right guidance, if the photos are no good I will let you know, you just have to follow my orders."

Andy was about to reply when her old phone rang in Miranda's lap. Miranda let go of Andy´s hand to answer the phone call.

"Yes," Miranda answered already impatient. Could this day get any worse?

"Andy, we have a situation here," Emily said at the other end. "As soon as Roy drops Miranda back, you will have to go to Bottega Veneta´s showroom and get 12 handbags and after that, you have to go to Chanel and bring 15 bikinis so Miranda can decide about Gisele´s photo shoot." She took a second to breathe, "Penelope just called me and said the Sisley meeting is going to take place now, so don't forget Miranda's coffee. After her meeting with Irv, she will need it. Bye Andy." Emily hung up and Miranda had gotten her answer. Yes, this day could get worse.

Miranda closed the phone, and looked into Andy´s expectant eyes.

"Tell me they canceled the meeting," Andy said showing some hope in her smile.

"No, they didn't, and now you will have to go alone because apparently I have to do errands." Miranda informed her and sighed loudly as she massaged her throbbing temples.

A few minutes later, Roy was parking outside Elias Clarke building.

"Did you pay attention to everything I told you?" Miranda asked.

"I guess I did, and do you understand everything you have to do at the showrooms?"

"Yes Andrea, I'm not an idiot, now go, it is very unpleasant to be late." Miranda said waving her hand for Andy get out.

Andy took a deep breath and walked out of the car, but came back a second later knocking on the window, making Miranda move on the seat so she could lower the window.

"What?"

"Please, please. Stop saying that´s all to people, this is weird coming from me", she pleaded.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you", Andy gave her a half smile and turned around again.

"Andrea," was Miranda's time to call after her and Andy only turned her head.

"Yes" was Andy's only word.

"For the last time, stop shaking my hips," Miranda said in a low tone and Andy continued to walk trying to balance herself.

Miranda continued to watch Andy until she disappeared through the doors. She didn't know she had such a nice ass. She shook her head, facing reality once again.

Roy opened the privacy partition so he could talk to Andy the way he always do when they are alone.

"So Andy, want to tell me anything?" he asked with a smile, dying to know some gossip.

"Yes, do your job," Miranda said coldly and Roy immediately shut up and pulled out the curb.

Miranda still had a few minutes before having to deal with incompetency at the showrooms. She glanced at her watch and then relaxed back in the seat closing her eyes. It was not even midday and she already felt exhausted. It must be the over weight in Andrea´s body she has to deal with now, she thought.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish you were me chapter 4**

Andy walked out of the elevator with the vivid memory of Miranda's words still in her mind, when an anxious Emily came in her direction with a notebook in one hand and her crutches in the other.

"Miranda, Irv is really mad, he asked to call you every 5 minutes." She handed the note to Andy with information's about the meeting and continued to follow her down the corridors.

"Relax Emily, I have everything under control." Andy smiled at her and Emily gasped. She did not remember the last time that Miranda was that nice to her. Judgment day must be close.

Emily didn't have much time to consider her thoughts because Irv showed up in front of them and seemed about to have a stroke, considering the size of the vein on his forehead.

"Miranda, you've never left a client waiting, especially someone like Isabelle, what happened?" he asked grimly.

Andy bit the inside of her cheek but remembered Miranda's instruction back in the car. '_Don't let anyone intimidate you, especially not Irv.'_

"There is always a first time for everything, Irv", Andy appeared confident in her words but inside she just wanted to run away from there as fast as she could.

Andy walked into the meeting room with Irv right behind her. She looked around at the expectant faces in the room.

"Miranda," a middle age woman rose from her seat and greeted her.

"Isabelle," Andy said as she exchanged cheek-to-cheek air kisses with the other woman. "I'm sorry for my delay." Andy said, as close as Miranda´s natural tone as she could.

"It is fine, Miranda. With that chaotic traffic in this dreadful city, it is practically impossible to be on time". Isabelle smiled at her and sat down close to Andy who did the same.

"Yes, the traffic," Andy agreed, using the time to try to calm her heart, or better yet, Miranda´s heart. It wouldn't make a good impression if she fainted in front of everybody.

"I know you don't like waiting Mrs. d'Ornano," Irv said apologizing.

"I don't mind waiting as long as the material is worth it", she said coldly at him.

It was not a secret that Isabelle did not like Irv and the only reason for Sisley Company choosing Runway was exclusively because of Miranda's expertise.

"And it better be worth it," Isabelle stopped glaring at him and turned to face Miranda once again.

"Shall we start then?" Irv tried once again.

"The sooner, the better. I still have an important appointment at one of our branches," she answered and reclined on her seat.

"You will get there on time, I'm sure. Traffic is not that bad," Irv faked a smile.

"The meeting is in Toronto," she said turning to him and the smile on his face faded.

Andy was enjoying the scene in front of her eyes, Irv doesn't have many fans in this business. It's true that Miranda doesn't either but at least she is respected because of her talent and professionalism which are impeccable.

xxxxxxx

A few blocks away, Miranda was pushing open the door of Bottega Veneta's showroom.

"I came to pick up the handbags," Miranda said.

"Those are the handbags I selected," the guy said pointing to a corner where the bags were set up, not giving her much attention.

"Where are the Woven Nappa ones?" Miranda asked walking down the display case.

"I know Miranda´s style," he said with a hint of arrogance in his voice as he finally looked at her. "I'm sure she will love the ones I chose."

"Oh, do you?" Miranda looked at him head to toe and turned around to see the other handbags.

"Really, you don't have to do look for anything else, I'm sure she will use all of them."

"Be quiet, your continuous interruptions are rather unpleasant," she glared at him and he shut up.

Miranda rejected all of the handbags he had chosen and was already walking out of the showroom with the bags she wanted in hand but not before she almost made the guy cry with her little speech about fashion style he will never be competent enough to have.

"Let's go Roy, I still have to go to Chanel and come back to Runway, _before Andrea ruin my life_," Miranda whispered the last part and Roy quickly drove off.

Back at Runway, all the attention is directed to Andy, waiting for her opinion.

"Well," Andy said after clearing her throat, her eyes fixated on Isabelle who was very interested in her words, "this campaign is very appropriated," she said as Jocelyn continued to change the photo samples on the board, "because it is based on the concept of… of," Andy trailed off, not knowing how to react watching the layouts of a half naked woman with a huge hickey on her neck, holding a bottle of the new perfume, with a man smiling behind her, "on the vulgarization of women and, the model looks a little tired and paunchy." Andy said, trying to keep her voice low and even, quoting words she had already heard Miranda saying.

Irv fidgeted in his sit and smiled nervously. _What the hell Miranda was trying to do?_

"Well, I'd like to point out another side of this publicity," Irv started to talk but Isabelle had her attention still on Miranda, "the impact that it will have, the shocking sex appeal and we all know that nothing sells more than a scandal, right?" he tried to sort the presentation out, not very successfully actually.

All that Andy could do at this point was to take the glass of water in front of her and drink a good part of it, praying to heaven that she would choke to death so she wouldn't have to face Miranda.

xxxxxxx

Not far away from Runway, Miranda was finishing give Roy some orders as she steeped out of the car, her firm steps rang out on the floor while she crossed the threshold of Chanel's showroom.

Back at Runway Irv was in a cold sweat already. His heart felt like it was on the edge of collapsing.

"It's wonderful, very daring and not politically correct. This kind of advertisement has the face of Sisley on it." he said sitting down on his seat once again.

"I'm really not interested in your opinion Irv. I want to know what Miranda has to say and to advise."

"Me?" Andy asked and continued, "of course, me." She smiled awkwardly, "well, it's interesting because it shows women… exposed and being submissive to men."

Andy was trying to find the right words or to act in a way close to what Miranda would say in a situation like that but she didn't have much time.

"So, you are saying the advertisement is …?" Isabelle insisted.

Andy breathed deeply. For sure she would need to re-apply her make up soon because she could swear her face was so hot that it was melting her facial mask.

"I would say it's a little vulgar", she blurted out.

"I think we finished here," Isabelle said standing up from her seat.

Irv stood so fast from his seat that he felt dizzy, "Isabelle please…" he tried but she interrupted.

"Maybe _Wintour_ would be more interested in this contract at Vogue than Runway is," Isabelle said and Andy flinched. Miranda will kill her for sure this time.

Isabelle looked one more time to what she thought was Miranda Priestly, and was about to leave when Andy walked over her. Andy had to do something or she would ruin everything.

"Isabelle, wait." Andy lightly held her arm.

"Don't waste more of my time Miranda," Isabelle said coldly, she was very disappointed.

"I assure you that Runway is very invested in promoting Sisley's new product, and we are for sure the best option to achieve success." Andy´s blue eyes were not even blinking at this point. If she didn't persuade Isabelle to give Runway that account, she really did not expect to celebrate her twenty-eighth birthday a few days later.

"Sisley likes to shock without being vulgar. We want to provoke the audience Miranda, and I thought you, more than any other person in this business, would understand that."

"I do, and I know you trust me to make that happen," Andy said firmly. She had to be confident, "I will make it happen."

"All right then, you have until Tuesday to show me another material," Isabelle said with a smile. She knew Miranda would never disappoint her, "a material that is worth it."

"You can count on that," Andy said returning the smile with a sigh of relief and then Isabelle was gone.

**-Chanel showroom-**

Miranda was impatiently waiting for the bikinis when a redheaded woman came into her direction.

"Hey Andy," the woman said with a warm voice, "when I knew you were here I asked Dominic to personally attend to you," she continued giving Miranda a toothy smile which Miranda always found deeply unattractive.

"Oh, you," Miranda looked at her up and down, "I was sure that you had been dismissed from Calvin Klein."

"I was. I guess Miranda was not very pleased with me, but I will make sure she doesn't get disappointed with me here", Liz said as she put the bikini samples over the table.

Miranda pursed her full lips. "I doubt it", she let out not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Miranda continued to go over and over the bikinis and her face was showing everything but contentment.

"That is not what I asked for. Why is t so difficult to put decent bikini samples together for me to see?" Miranda said, bothered. "Where are the burgundy ones?"

"I… I… don't think we have any of those."

"It amazes me how you seem to fail even in the simplest of tasks", Miranda said coldly. "Send Dominic back, and tell him to bring exactly what I asked him."

"Sure Andy," Liz said, her cheeks as red as a tomato. In her mind, she couldn't help but think that the time Andy passed working with Miranda influenced her way too much.

"Oh, and you should start making another resume," Miranda gave her a side look, "you may need it soon to apply at MacDonald's, she finished by waving her hand in dismissal so Liz could go and do what she demanded. She could see the poor girls eyes shining with tears.

**Back at Runway…**

"You are doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Irv said as he stormed into Miranda's office. "You're trying to ruin me Miranda. I know that. But you won't, because I will get you first."

"Stop the drama Irv," Andy said waving her hand but her stomach felt like it was tied in knots, she had no idea how to handle Irv and his tantrums.

"I know you are a vindictive woman but I can't believe you are jeopardizing that account because of our budget issue."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Andy said. She really didn't know anything about Irv and Miranda´s chat and their disagreement about the photo shoots' budget.

"Yeah right Miranda, I will tell you something," he leaned, putting both his hands on the table, "if you get Sisley's account by Tuesday, you can have all budgets you want for now on", he said. Andy raised an eyebrow followed by a mischievous smile. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Absolutely," Andy said and Irv walked out of the office grunting something only he was able to tell.

Andy reclined on the chair. She could feel a headache starting in the back of her eyes. She never had to deal with such pressure in her life and Miranda´s life was just too much for her to handle. She wanted her old life back, was that too much to ask? She wanted to wake up in her messy bed and still be the person madly in love with her boss, well that was still pretty much the same and there was nothing she could do about it.

Andy picked up the phone and dialed a well-known number. Whining about her actual situation would have to wait.

"Yes," Miranda answered and Andy cringed at the sound of her voice on the other end.

"Miranda, help me out please."

"What do you want Andrea?"

"If I jump out of the window, who dies? Me or you?" Andy asked calmly as if she was asking about the weather.

"Now is not the time to joke, Andrea. How was the meeting?"

"I will tell you when you come back", Andy shot as an excuse. She was trying to procrastinate this moment for as long as she could.

"I have a better idea. I'm just leaving Chanel. Let's go have lunch. The less time you spend at the office, the less damage you will cause in my life."

"That is a great idea, I'm starving", Andy said, half smiling. With the poor breakfast she had eaten and the no fat coffee she was able to drink she could feel her stomach trembling.

"I will meet you at the restaurant I went with Donatella last week in 15 minutes", Miranda said before hanging up.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish you were me chapter 5**

**-Del Frisco's restaurant-**

Andy walked into the restaurant and found Miranda already sitting at her usual table.

"So, how was with Isabelle? What did she say?" Miranda started to ask as soon as Andy reached their table, but the maître d' interrupted. Miranda looked at him. He would never have interrupted her if she had been in her own body.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Priestly," Eduardo, the maître d', greeted Andy with his usual polite smile.

"Good afternoon," Andy replied, and sat down next to Miranda.

"Will you have the usual, Mrs. Priestly?" he asked Andy but Miranda answered before she had the time to do it herself. "Yes, the usual, now go."

"Yes ma'am," he looked back and forth between the two of them before leaving.

Andy put a napkin over her lap and looked around while moving in her seat.

"Stop fidgeting, and tell me what happened," Miranda breathed out.

"Sorry, I just…," Andy said and trailed off.

"What?" Miranda stared at her.

"I need to pee," Andy whispered.

"And?" Miranda snorted rolling her eyes, "go already."

"I don't know, I will have to… you know?" Andy nodded down her body.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about, Andrea, and I hope you can articulate words better than that while you are in my body."

"I will have to touch… _you,_" Andy finally said and looked away from Miranda as much as possible.

"We are both adults Andrea, you won't be _touching_ me, you will be doing your physiologic necessity."

Andy still did not look at Miranda.

"Go and don't take too long, you cannot avoid telling me about the meeting forever."

The waitress, followed by the maître d', approached the table with the drinks.

Andy gulped hard standing up from her seat and went to the restroom.

"I'm safe," Andy said to herself, _'at least for a few more minutes.'_

The waitress put a glass of orange juice in front of Miranda and then she put a glass of red wine and a glass of water in front of Andy´s seat. The maître d' stood at a safe distance waiting for what he thought was the _ice fashion queen_ to come back so he could take their orders.

"I will order," Miranda said and motioned to the maître d' to give her the menu.

He looked confused but handed the menu to her anyway.

"I will have the lobster and she will have the roasted lamb, also bring me a cowboy shot," _I'm sure I will need it, _she murmured to herself. "That´s …" she paused, remembering Andy´s plea for her to stop saying _that´s all _"… you can go."

"Yes ma'am," the maître d' nodded and left.

Three minutes later, Andy came back, sat down next to Miranda once again and put the napkin back in her lap. She noticed that the glass of wine Miranda always drank when she came to that restaurant was in front of herself and that the glass of juice was near Miranda, but since Miranda did not say anything about it, she decided not to exchange them.

"Did you order for me?" Andy asked and took a sip of the water.

"Yes I did, the lamb you said you would like to try some time ago," Miranda said as if it was very common for her to order for her assistants and Andy looked surprised.

"_Miranda actually pays attention to what I say_."

Andy knew in her mind that she should not feel that way after everything that Miranda said to her the day before, but, deep in her heart, she could not help missing the time when they could almost act like _frien__ds_ when they were alone off work, enjoying late nights at the townhouse, drinking wine and talking about random things. Sometimes even, she could swear Miranda was laughing as if she meant it. Andy should not fall way more in love with Miranda over such a silly gesture that obviously meant nothing to Miranda.

"So…," Miranda started, breaking the awkward silence and Andy´s daydream, "… just tell me what Isabelle thought of the preview."

Andy felt the need to take another sip of her water. Her throat felt tight and dry.

"Thank God we switched bodies because I think you´d kill me." Andy smirked nervously.

The waitress approached the table with the cowboy whiskey shot and Miranda took a small sip.

"Go ahead Andrea. I can take it," Miranda said as she put her hands together.

"Well… the publicity was vulgar," Andy said above a whisper and she tried to block Miranda's stare from behind the menu.

"What?," Miranda frowned, "Did Isabelle say that?"

"Well, not really, that's what _I_ said to her." Andy flipped the page of the menu, "but she hated the photos anyway."

Miranda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She suddenly felt the need for fresh air in her lungs.

"You can't possibly be saying that you ruined the advertising contract, and that, incidentally, you ruined my life and your ability to keep breathing." Miranda spoke slowly as if she needed to absorb the idea of failure.

"Of course not, Miranda," Andy let go of the menu and finally had the courage to look at Miranda. "She gave Runway until Tuesday to create another advertisement preview for us to show her. And I gained her trust," Andy said with a proud smile.

"Oh, but this solves everything," Miranda faked an enjoyable smile. "_You, of all people, _will create another campaign for a presentation, by Tuesday?"

Andy chuckled, "Of course not, Miranda, you will, and of course Runway will get the account, and, may I add…" Andy was excited and not so afraid of Miranda´s reaction anymore, "… Irv said that if Runway gets that account, you can have the entire budget you may want and need for now on."

"Fabulous," Miranda looked at her as if she was indeed having some control of the situation.

"I know," Andy smiled back. The palms of her hands were not even sweating anymore. "I think the outcome was quite impressive, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was perfect, brilliant in fact," Miranda leaned to Andy´s side, still with the same fake smile. "Now, can you please just clarify to me how am I going to achieve that when I have to do your job?" Miranda asked, her face now stone cold and she drank the cowboy shot in one gulp.

"Can you please stop drinking like that? You will ruin my liver," Andy pleaded.

"You are ruining my life and you want me to stay sober?" Miranda snapped at her.

"Miranda, I did the best I could, I truly did," Andy was being honest. "You didn't take a look at the photos, I didn't know what to expect and the photos were shocking, very inappropriate for a Sisley advertisement. I know I don't have any experience regarding such an important matter, but I put myself in the costumers' place and I would feel offended by those photos." Andy was desperately trying to make a point, "And more importantly, I thought that Runway would suffer the consequences of it in the end."

Miranda just looked at her and stayed quiet for a few seconds. Her mind was working at light speed. She was not that heartless bitch that everybody thought she was. She knew Andy was under great pressure while in her body and, somehow, she was glad that Andy could experience what it was to be her. She still strongly believed that her life was the hard one, not Andy´s.

"I will deal with that when we come back, and obviously Richard won't be working in this city ever again," Miranda said, emotionless. Andy winced, she could feel the cold chill down her spine.

The waitress came back with their meal and they decided to drop the discussion for now and to enjoy the food and the moment.

"What is that?," Andy pointed to Miranda's plate.

"It's a lobster, Andrea," Miranda said shortly, stating the obvious.

"You can't eat that!"

"And why not?" Miranda started to cut a piece of the lobster.

"I'm allergic to sea food, if you eat that, my body will go into anaphylactic shock and the result will be no good for any of us," Andy explained to her.

"Just great," Miranda dropped her fork close to the plate.

"I'm sorry," Andy said, feeling guilty.

"What should I have for lunch then? Water and a cracker?" Miranda offered in sarcasm.

"We could trade. I always wanted to eat lobster but never could." Andy had a pure smile in her face and Miranda exhaled.

"Fine," Miranda said in defeat and she and Andy traded plates.

"I will try the lamb another time," Andy said, feeling bad because she was not going to eat what Miranda had ordered for her. Miranda only nodded in acknowledgment.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

The waitress came back with their meal and they decided to drop the discussion for now and to enjoy the food and the moment.

"What is that?" Andy pointed to Miranda's plate.

"It's a lobster, Andrea," Miranda said shortly, stating the obvious.

"You can't eat that!"

"And why not?" Miranda started to cut a piece of the lobster.

"I'm allergic to sea food, if you eat that, my body will go into anaphylactic shock and the result will be no good for any of us," Andy explained to her.

"Just great," Miranda dropped her fork close to the plate.

"I'm sorry," Andy said, feeling guilty.

"What should I have for lunch then? Water and a cracker?" Miranda offered in sarcasm.

"We could trade. I always wanted to eat lobster but never could." Andy had a pure smile in her face and Miranda exhaled.

"Fine," Miranda said in defeat and she and Andy traded plates.

"I will try the lamb another time," Andy said, feeling bad because she was not going to eat what Miranda had ordered for her. Miranda only nodded in acknowledgment.

**I wish you were me chapter 6**

**Runway- 3 pm-**

"Miranda I can't do that!" Andy exclaimed as she sat down on the chair.  
Miranda sighed heavily, sitting down on the chair in front of Andy, "you did it once with Emily, you will do it again," she pointed out.

"Are we going to talk about this again? I explained back in Paris that I didn't do it on purpose, I was only doing my job." Andy replied shaking her head. "It's completely different now."

"You are doing your job Andrea," she leaned back, lacing her fingers together in front of herself, "your job now is to be me while we think of a way to resolve this…" she paused searching for the right word, "…this mistake of nature."

"Miranda…" Andy tried to bargain.

"You will do that," Miranda turned the laptop to herself. "As entertaining as it seems to fire someone, I can't do it myself now."

"Miranda please, maybe if you help him, he will do it right this time."

"Andrea, this is not one of my twins' school project, you can't just ask for a second chance."

"Miranda…," Andy tried again.

"Enough Andrea," Miranda said in a deadly tone giving her best _'do not push your luck'_ stare.

"Miranda, I already called Annie Leibovitz," Emily broke their staring contest when she walked into the office, "and she's taking the next flight to New York tonight so she'll be here tomorrow morning as you asked."

"Fine, thank you Emily," Andy smiled at Emily.

Emily looked astonished back, _'something is wrong with Miranda today, and I have no idea what it can be. First, she said 'good morning' then she handed me the coat and bag in my hands and not just tossed them on my desk and now she is smiling, Bloody HELL! Am I getting fired?'_ A wave of fear rushed all over her body.

"Is that all?" Miranda asked, noticing Emily was lost in some trance like an idiot.

"No, there is more," Emily was tightly holding her crutch, "Richard is here to see you…," Emily informed Andy but was interrupted by Miranda again.

"Send him in," Miranda said with a side look over at Emily, and Andy nodded in agreement.

Emily gave Miranda the same side look, _'who does she think she is? Only because she is the first assistant now, it doesn't give her the right to act like Miranda.'_ Emily finished her thought as she slowly walked out of the room.

"Miranda, first of all, I wanted to say I'm very sorry, I have no idea what was wrong with the photos, I thought the idea was perfect for a Sisley advertisement," Richard rushed his speech as soon as he walked in.

Miranda inclined her head to the side and arched her eyebrows, never leaving Andy's eyes.

"You're fired," Andy said plain and simple before turning her chair to face the window. She couldn't face him, it was too much. How could anyone put someone else into unemployment and feel no remorse, not care if the person has a family to support or not.

Miranda, on the other hand, was wearing a satisfied smile on her face.

Andy was finally crossing the thin line between sorrow and success.

"Are you waiting for something else?" Miranda asked with a perfect eyebrow up, "a recommendation letter, perhaps?"

"I… I'm sorry," he looked at the ground, trying to hide his misery and knowing very well he would never be able to get any good job in New York again.

"Your apologies won't erase the terrible impression of the preview, and it won't repay Runway what we spent with that failed photo shoot and more importantly what we will have to spend to hire someone really qualified to do the job you were supposed to do," Miranda paused, "now if you would excuse us," she waved absentmindedly to the door and he had nothing else to do except exit the room.

"That was so mean," Andy breathed heavily as she looked back at Miranda.

"Well, send him a basket of biscuits." Miranda answered standing from her seat, returning to the assistant desk for she still had a lot of Andy's work to do.

A few minutes later, Emily's cell phone rang, she said 'yes' a few times. Meanwhile, Miranda was still working on the desktop not paying much attention, until she heard Emily says 'absolutely Miranda, I will tell her right away,' Emily finished the call, trying but not actually meaning to hide a satisfactory smile.

"Miranda said for you to go get Patricia from the veterinary, she is feeling better and Miranda doesn't want her to get any pests staying at the vet for longer than necessary." Emily made a funny disgusted face at the memory of the last time Patricia had fleas and she had to keep Patricia in her own apartment for a whole painful week.

**-Mini flashback-**

_Emily searched for her apartment key door that night completely worn out, she couldn't think of the last day she had worked that much, oh well, she could, all of the days back in her life since she started to work for Miranda, but that particular day could qualify as a hell of a day. Miranda was in a terrible mood, making everybody's life as miserable as she could and, to complete the package of disasters, she was asked, or better saying, informed she had to take Patricia to her apartment because they found out that she got infested with fleas during her stay at the veterinary's and Miranda banished Patricia from the townhouse and since her twins didn't want her little charming infested pet to be in a place they didn't trust they had the great idea of suggesting to send Patricia to Emily's apartment. Brilliant idea._

_Emily opened the door and stepped in. Her apartment was not big, but very comfy, it was a place where Emily felt protected, a quiet place far away from the craziness that was Runway. Except for that day. That day, her apartment looked like a war zone. With each step she took, her face features were getting scarier. At the entrance, she found a cushion she had been given as a birthday present from her grandmother. The feathers from inside were all around the place. Walking a little more, she found one shoe of her most loved pair of Channel boots, destroyed and she could only vaguely remember the rest of the damage because, as soon as she saw Patricia laying on the sofa chewing a large piece of her leather sofa, she had fainted and woken up a few hours later with Patricia drooling over her face._

"Excuse me," Andy's voice, but with a different intonation, brought Emily back to earth, "are you sure those orders are for me?" Miranda stood up from her seat with her hands on the table.

"Yes, and I'm telling you in advance, if Patricia gets fleas again, she is going to your apartment," Emily took her crutch and stood in front of Miranda, "another thing," she nodded through the office, "Miranda doesn't want to be bothered so go do your errands." Emily plastered a fake smile and walked inside the office Andy was now possessing and closed the door behind her, leaving Miranda standing there for a whole five seconds before she walked to get her coat leaving to get Patricia.

XXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Miranda was passing the doors of the veterinary. She had to hurry, she still had three more errands to accomplish. She walked up to the receptionist desk.

"I'm here to get Patricia," she informed a young secretary who was texting on her cell phone with a goofy smile on her face, not giving Miranda any attention.

Miranda looked around and turned her attention back to the table.

"Excuse me, do you have any hearing problem?" At that, the girl raised her head.

"Patricia is ready," she stood up from her seat, still occupied with her phone and walked to the back of the place. Two minutes later, a happy dog came running towards Miranda before jumping on her, almost bringing Miranda to the ground with the impact.

"Patricia!" Miranda called while trying to block Patricia from licking her face with not much success.

"Arrête-toi," Miranda spoke in French and Patricia stopped instantly and tilted her head to the side with her long tongue hanging in her mouth, not understanding why the lady with brown eyes was talking to her in the only language she understood and obeyed commands. "That is better," Miranda fixed her blouse again and wiped Patricia's saliva with a tissue.

"I can't find her leash," the girl said looking inside a cabinet.

"That won't be necessary," Miranda said and the girl started to giggle not believing what she was hearing. She already knew Patricia did not know how to walk, she could only run, pulling whoever is holding her leash. Imagine what she could do loose.

"Is there something funny?" Miranda asked in her famous quiet noxious tone.

"Hilarious even, because you can barely walk with her on a leash," the girl picked up her phone again and turned to Miranda, "can I make a video of you outside trying to do that? It will be a hit on YouTube," she finished in giggles.

Miranda only faked a smile and turned her attention to Patricia, "Allons-y, Patricia" she opened the door to let Patricia go out before her and Patricia quietly obeyed leaving a puzzled face secretary behind.

XXXXXXX

Around 9:15 pm, Miranda had already finished all the errands of her day. She was satisfied of how efficient she was in doing Andy´s job. She shook her head with a disdain smile remembering Andy´s words about how hard her work was. Silly girl.

Miranda had sent Emily home and was alone in the office. She had sent Andy home as well, she wouldn't have anything to do at the office and it was better that Andy was not there getting much attention and Miranda thanked God she didn't have any social event to attend to that night. Miranda was waiting for the book when her now new phone started to play a hip hop song and Cassidy´s name shining on the display. For a second, she feared what that call could mean, but she knew how fond her girls and her assistant had become and phone calls between them had become something very regular.

"Yes Cassidy, is something wrong?"

"Hi Andy," Cassidy's content voice started, "no, everything is great. Mom came home early today to spend time with us," Miranda could tell Cassidy was smiling at the other end, "we watched a movie together," she finished and Miranda felt a wave of jealousy run in her heart. Her children seemed happier with a stranger than with her.

"That is good Cassidy, did you do your homework?"

"Yes, mom helped us, can you believe that?"

"Your mother loves you and your sister very much, she just sometimes doesn't know how to show you or have much time available."

"I know," Cassidy's voice was low now, "work stuff."

"Yes, work stuff," Miranda repeated with a smile. "You should go sleep now, darling."

"I will, when you will come here? Caro and I have a surprise for you."

"Soon," Miranda finished and disconnected the phone after hearing Cassidy say goodnight.

XXXXXXX

Later that night, Miranda arrived at Andy´s dreadful apartment wanting nothing more than to lay down on a bed and pass out of exhaustion but she couldn't, her night was not even remotely close to the end yet.

Moments later, after what Miranda could name as an adventurous attempt to shower in Andy´s tiny bathroom, since she couldn't even take a hot bath to try to relax her muscles seeing that the tub was illogically placed in the kitchen and there was no way she would allow herself to be naked in such an inappropriate place, she came out of the bedroom, wearing a nightgown she could tell was never used before because of for the texture of the fabric and she had an idea of why, Andrea didn't have the right habit of wearing nightgowns, she'd rather use cotton shirts. A terrible choice of course.

Miranda looked around the small place, trying to find at least one comfortable spot where she could sit down and forget about her day. She still had to look over the Book and to think about a way to come back to her body because she would not stay in Andy´s body. She just couldn't.

On the other side of the city, Andy was walking out of Miranda´s huge bathroom after taking a long bath with the most refined aromatherapy essences. She still couldn't believe what was happening in her life but she had to enjoy while it lasted. She moved to the enormous closet to search for something to wear. She found a white t-shirt that seemed to be in Miranda´s wardrobe by mistake because she would never, ever, not in a million years, picture Miranda wearing t-shirts. She untied the towel and took a few seconds to look at her reflection in the mirror, she was impressed of how beautiful Miranda´s body was at her age. Andy shook her head, she couldn't, she wouldn't think about Miranda´s body in that way. She put on her shirt and silk PJ pants and moved through the bedroom. She was tired, better saying exhausted.

"Please God, I want to wake up in my body tomorrow," she pleaded as she took place under the comfortable covers and soon she was fast asleep involuntarily kicking the sheets and the pillows on the floor.

Stuck with a different level of comfort, Miranda was closing the Book, she was able to do all the necessary notes when she heard a distinct sound of a key lock being forced.

Miranda's self confidence disappeared in a second, in that frightful neighborhood everything was possible and have someone break in the apartment and rape her was not in her plans for that night. She smoothly stood up from the sofa and walked as fast and as quiet as she could and grabbed a pan that was hanging on the kitchen wall, she positioned herself ready at the door waiting for her attacker to dare to break in.

It didn't take long until the door was completely opened and a male figure walked into the room, but Miranda would make sure he would regret his choice of apartment to burglarize.

"Ahhhh!" the man yelled as he was lying on the floor holding his left arm. Miranda had missed his head but hit his arm with the pan with no mercy.

"Andy, are you crazy," he yelled again trying to block a second attack. But was too late, Miranda had hit him again. "Ahhhh!"

Miranda stopped as soon as she heard Andy's name and recognize the male, non stylish figure as her former assistant's ex boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Miranda asked holding the pan defensively.

"God," he cried out in pain clutching his arm, "I came to pick up the rest of my things, including that pan by the way."

"At 11:30 at night?" she asked after taking a look at the time on the clock on the kitchen wall.

"I thought that we could talk, I miss you Andy, I was stupid and I want us to try again," Nate confessed in a rant.

Miranda froze on the spot, she was taken aback. In one of hers and Andy´s after work friendly conversation at the townhouse, Andy had briefly commented that she had ended her relationship with the chef and that he had left the apartment. The silly boyfriend disagreed with the path she was choosing regarding her work and Miranda told her that she was right, that she was young and should think about her professional life for now and the person that she was with, had to support, respect and understand her ambitions.

"I don't think this is the time or the place to talk about that, so please pick up what you came here for and leave," her glare couldn't be clearer.

"Ok, maybe another time," Nate winced in pain and walked towards the bedroom.

After what seemed an eternity to Miranda but was actually 17 minutes, Nate zipped the last bag and stopped by the door on his way out.

"So," he fidgeted with his hands inside his pockets, "this is it huh?"

"Yes, this is it, now please leave, I have a very early morning appointment."

Nate looked around and looked at Andy with pleading blue eyes. 'Pathetic,' Miranda thought and grunted in frustration. Nate got the message and turned to leave.

"Excuse me," Miranda called and Nate looked back with expectation in his eyes. Men can be so annoyingly jolly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He started to walk close to Miranda with a tedious smile plastering his face, "A goodbye hug?" he couldn't contain the hope in his voice, "a goodbye kiss?". Another step forward, "some goodbye sex?" He was close enough now for the cheap aftershave cologne to fill her exquisite senses.

With a fake smile, "A goodbye only," Miranda lifted her hand between them, "my apartment keys. Please."

Nate reached in his pocket and gave Andy´s keys to Miranda. Something in Nate's eyes was telling her that it wasn't over yet. He finally gave up and left the apartment, Miranda made a mental note to ask Andy about her status with the chef first thing tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXX

After going over what had happened that day in her mind for some time, Miranda put her head on the shabby foam-filled pillow, the sheets were far different from the fine ones she was used to cover her body, but for now, that would have to be.

She had finally reached the _hem_ stage of sleep, when an annoying and high noise of an alarm car going off, startled her awake again. She looked over to the alarm clock, it read 2:43 am. Miranda groaned and put a pillow over her head trying in vain to diminish the noise, there was no way she could live like that in that purgatory. No. Way.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously**

After going over what had happened that day in her mind for some time, Miranda put her head on the shabby foam-filled pillow, the sheets on the bed were quite different from the fine ones she was used to covering her body, but for now, they would have to do.

She had finally reached the _rem_ stage of sleep, when the annoying and loud noise of a car alarm going off startled her awake again. She looked over at the alarm clock, it read 2:43 am. Miranda groaned and put a pillow over her head trying in vain to diminish the noise, there was no way she could live in this purgatory. No. Way.

**I wish you were me chapter 7**

**-Next morning -**

Miranda showed up at the townhouse around 7 am carrying the Book and a Louis Vuitton bag. She used her spare key to let herself into the house. She then went straight up to the second floor and peered inside Caroline's room, she was still asleep with the iPod plugged in her ear. Miranda walked fully inside the room and took the ear piece from her child's ear. Caroline stirred and turned around rubbing her sleepy eyes and, as she looked at the door, she could see long brown hair walking out of her bedroom.

"Andy?" Caroline mumbled to no one in particular.

Miranda then went to Cassidy's bedroom and kissed her forehead, tickling her feet on her way out of the room. After her little ritual of waking up her girls, she went to her own bedroom. The scene inside was close to a battlefield, with pillows everywhere, and the soft, expensive sheet on the floor.

"Wake up, Andrea," Miranda said poking at her arm, "you should have been awake for at least half an hour now. The girls should be up already, they have class in an hour," Miranda finished, picking up the pillows from the floor and placing them on the free side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Andy's voice was husky with sleep, "I couldn't find an alarm clock anywhere," Andy said and stood up from the bed.

"I never needed one," Miranda answered back. "From tomorrow onwards, I will wake my girls, since I'm moving in."

"You're moving in?" Cassidy was able to overhear the last part of the conversation as she walked into the room and jumped on the bed close to Andy. "Good morning mom," she said hugging Andy.

"Good morning sweetheart," Andy said with a smile that the girls were not accustomed to seeing on their mother's face.

"Yes, your mother has agreed to let me stay for a few days," Miranda said a little uncomfortable at the display of affection in front of her. '_Why do my girls seem happier with Andrea?'_

"Great, we'll have so much fun, and your birthday is tomorrow, we can have cake for breakfast," Cassidy said excited and stood up to hug Miranda this time, "but why are you moving in?"

"Ah, my apartment is infested with rats that look more like cats."

"Ewww," Cassidy said with a disgusted face and Andy narrowed her eyes to Miranda.

"I'm sure your apartment is quite clean and does not have rats," Andy said in defense of her apartment. True the apartment was not that clean, since that when she arrived home, she barely had time to sleep, let alone to clean the house.

"Anyway," Miranda continue, "the apartment will need fumigation with pesticide and I will be staying here until that's done."

"Great. We can watch some movies tonight again since you're here, right mom?" Cassidy asked Andy.

"Yes darling. Now go get ready, we are running late," Andy said walking into her bathroom as Cassidy ran out to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, when Andy entered the kitchen, the twins and Miranda were already there having breakfast and Miranda was eating everything she had ever dreamed about.

"Don't you think you are having too many calories for a simple breakfast?" Andy said. She sat down on her seat close to Caroline, looking at the boring white omelet that was served on her plate.

"Don't worry about me, _Miranda_," Miranda said and took a bite of her scramble eggs with bacon. She had to restrain herself so as not to chuckle.

xxxxxxx

"This can't go on Miranda, we have to switch back," Andy said as soon as they dropped off the twins at Dalton's.

"Only if doctors have already invented mind transplants," Miranda said with dry humor.

"A doctor," Andy said breaking the silence after a few minutes, "we need to go see a doctor."

"What...no!" Miranda said firmly, "We agreed to not involve more people in this mess."

"My best friend's boyfriend is a doctor, and I trust them. Please I don't see what else we can do."

Thirty minutes later, after Miranda had instructed Roy to go to Doug's address, they were standing outside Doug's apartment and Andy rang the bell.

"Ok, I will go in first, to try and explain things to them, and then you come in, ok?" Andy said to Miranda who was busy talking to someone on her cell phone. She waved absent-mindedly to Andy and then turned around so she could get a better signal.

Doug opened the door, still in his pj´s and wrapped in a blanket, he looked awful. He had informed Andy earlier that he was home sick with the flu.

"Miran…Mrs. Priestly!" Doug stated feeling rattled. Miranda Priestly was standing right in front of him. "Where is Andy?" He asked feeling his hands start to sweat.

"Miranda is just outside on the phone," Andy said walking past him.

"Who?" Doug asked. _Was he hearing ok?_

At that moment, Frederic came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Andy," he said, without really seeing who had rung the bell. "Oh my God, Miranda Pries..."

"Miranda... she is outside," Andy said cutting him off, this time her voice breaking a little.

Doug looked outside and then closed the door behind him. "There is no one outside."

"It's me Doug…," Andy said with her hands pointing to her new body, "… I'm Andy."

Doug snorted nervously, "Is this some side effect of the fever?" he asked and his boyfriend put his hand on Doug's forehead. "It must be some hallucination."

"If it is, I'm having the same one," Fred said feeling his own forehead next.

"I wouldn't come here in the middle of the day, knowing you are sick, if we hadn't been friends for almost 20 years," Andy finished close to tears. "I need help. We need help," she pointed to the door and Doug looked to his door and then back to her and to his boyfriend who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting in the living room when Frederic started to talk after Andy had given both of them the short version of what happened.

"This must be psychological Miranda, I can tell," he fidgeted with his fingers, "this can't be true, there is no medical history about something like this."

"I totally agree," Doug added as he blew his nose into a tissue.

Andy turned her attention to him, "well Doug, if this is not happening, how could I know that you were in love with Ronald Tyler in fourth grade?"

"Oh my god, how could Andy tell you something like that?" he asked even more nervous.

"And I will never forget the day you got drunk and said you were over heels in love with my brother and kissed him on the backseat of my parents' car," Andy finished.

"I'm going to kill Andy as soon as I see her," Doug was now red with embarrassment and Frederic had started to laugh out loud.

"And you," she pointed to Fred, "why are you laughing? If wasn't for me, you would never have had the courage to ask him out and would still be mopping around, so take this seriously and help me." Andy rose from her seat and started to pace.

"Miranda, I'm sorry but I can't help you with something that is not true," Frederic said calmly.

"Oh God help me," Andy massaged her temples. "How can I explain?"

"I really wish you could do that," Doug said and stepped closer to her. "Do you want us to call someone?" he asked concerned.

"_It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men. Amen!_" Andy started to sing and held out her hand. "_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get, absolutely soaking wet!_" she rolled into his arms and he held her by the waist.

Both started to sing then.

"_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!_" Doug raised his hands up in the air and pointed for Frederic to join them.

"_Tall, blonde, dark and lean. Rough and tough and strong and mean…,_" Andy sang.

"_God bless Mother nature…,_" Frederic added and held Andy on the other side, with all three of them moving in perfect choreography around the living room, none of them noticed when Miranda walked into the room and looked at them in utter disbelief. "_She's a single woman too…_"

Miranda continued to look at them with her arms crossed.

"_It's Raining Men! hallelujah!_" The trio finished the song and fell onto the couch giggling.

Miranda cleared her throat and all three of them stood up from the sofa trying to compose themselves once more. Andy tried to put her white locks back into place.

"Nice, very nice," Miranda voice was dripping sarcasm. "Now, have the umbrella girls decided on what we're going to do?" Miranda asked in her usual glacial tone, and Frederic cleared his throat.

"If this is true…," he pointed between Miranda and Andy, "… like, really true, Santa Claus really exists," he said and chuckled but stopped a heartbeat later when Miranda glared at him with her big brown eyes and pursed her full lips.

An hour and a lot of exams later, Frederic and Andy were talking in the MRI control room while Miranda was inside the machine, he was looking over the images of the scan.

"Well, Andy, I see nothing wrong with either exam. Everything is normal. Both of you, whichever body you are in, are in really great health."

"What do you think we could do now?" Andy asked.

"As a doctor, there is nothing I can really do, maybe therapy?" he offered.

"We saw the therapist already, he had no clue either."

"Then my friend, give it some time."

"Great, just great, we don't have time Fred, I don't want to be Miranda forever," Andy said looking at her reflection in the glass window separating them from the MRI. "I want to be _with_ her, not _be_ her." She looked at him as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Enjoy it while you are in her body, have some fun," he said with a wicked smile. "Tell me you're not even a little curious." He waggled his eyebrows and Andy elbowed him away from her.

"Are you insane? She is my boss and this talk ends here," she picked up her purse. "Gosh, how many people know that I'm in love with my boss?" Andy asked and started to walk out of the room but she stopped by the door, "and not a word to Lily, Nate or anyone else. Understood?"

"You're frightening me," Fred said with a pout, "and yes, I understood."

"Good," was Andy's last word as she moved gracefully, trying not to shake her hips, out the room. They still had a long day ahead of them at Runway.

Back in the car, while Roy was taking them back to Runway, Miranda briefed Andy with what to do and say that day and how she should deal with the photographer with the new ideas about the photos because Annie Leibovitz was due to arrive soon and Miranda had to be at the photo shoot while Andy unfortunately had a lot of errands to accomplish.

xxxxxxx

Around 6 pm, Andy was on her way back to the office, she looked exhausted but everything was running according to the plan. The photo shoot went pretty well and Annie as the high professional she was, said everything would be done in time for the new preview for Isabelle.

Andy walked through the glass doors of Runway, she smiled at the receptionist who still found that kind of treatment very odd, and continued her way down the hall.

Miranda was talking on the phone impatiently with a woman on the other side who clearly was not doing her job right, as Andy walked in and dismissively put her bag and coat on the desk Miranda was at and then she walked into the office, leaving Miranda staring blankly at the discarded objects and at Emily who had a bright smile on her face.

Miranda stood from her seat. Emily's eyes were fixed on her brown ones, she was daring who she thought was the first assistant, to not hang the bag and coat, but instead, Miranda took a deep breath and took the purse and the coat and hanged on the closet. After that, she only gave Emily a sideways look that was more than enough to make her smile disappear and then she walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

Andy was reclined on her now comfortable leather chair, with a slight headache developing behind her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miranda said and Andy opened her eyes.

"About what?" Andy said and adjusted the chair to its correct position.

Miranda only pursed her lips. Andy knew very well what she was talking about.

"Miranda, I'm in your body, I have to do things people expect me to do, Emily knows that _you_…" Andy pointed to Miranda, "…are not happy for what happened a few days ago, so it's logical that _you_…" she pointed to Miranda again, "…put your things on _my_…" she pointed to herself, "…desk," Andy finished trying to maintain a straight face.

"Whatever Andrea," Miranda said and sat in the chair in front of Andy, "how was the meeting with Anne?"

"Everything went the way you wanted, she is going to do exactly what you ordered and will send you the first preview tomorrow."

"Perfect, I'm sure she can handle things with way more professionalism than Richard," Miranda said and stood, "I called Pierre Charbonnet's office, he will discuss his selections of colors for his new collection, so, I moved the preview up to today, you have 40 minutes to be there."

"What? Miranda, you have to go with me this time, you know I hardly see the difference between cerulean blue and turquoise, please," Andy begged and Miranda let out a tired sigh.

"Be serious Andrea, I don't have to go with you to a simple preview because you are unmistakably colorblind," Miranda said referring to Andy's incident on her first day at work. Miranda knew Andy had grown a lot professionally and she could have a brilliant future in any magazine she wanted, but of course Miranda would not let Andy have the pleasure of hearing that come out of her mouth. Maybe someday.

"Miranda, are you ok?" Andy asked when Miranda was looking at her strangely.

"I already saw his unfortunate choices of color, they are dreadful so I would have refused them anyway. You just have to go there and say nothing, he will understand the message," Miranda said in her natural indifferent tone.

"Ok," Andy nodded.

"After that you can go home, I don't want you here and risk the possibility of you having to deal with Irv in case he wants any sort of details."

"Ok, thanks, can the girls and I wait for you so we have dinner together?" Andy asked quietly, she was visibly testing her luck. "I'm sure you want to spend time with them and they will want to watch a movie or something later."

"That is not necessary, Andrea. My girls have their bedtime and I would highly appreciate if you didn't change that," Miranda said annoyed, but she knew she shouldn't feel like this. She always knew her twins and Andy had developed a close and strong relationship and the twins really liked her, but she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Miranda, they want to spend time with you, and I just thought…"

"I do not pay you to think Andrea," Miranda cut her off, "and my girls are not your concern," Miranda said sharply and Andy nodded.

"I'm sorry," Andy managed to say just before Miranda was out of her office.

Later that night around 10 pm, Miranda arrived home, carrying the Book and a few shopping bags, she had asked Nigel to select some new clothes for her.

She went straight to her new bedroom, the one Andy usually stayed for the night in when she had to sleep at the townhouse, and that had already happened four times. The guest bedroom was on the second floor, one floor down from Miranda's master bedroom, but it was just as nice, with a Jacuzzi in the bathroom and everything else that she needed. Miranda took a long shower, trying to avoid and unnecessarily touch certain places too much, and went down to the kitchen to have some dinner. She was not usually hungry this late at night, but this new body seemed insatiable. Andy's body clearly had a black hole in it and was ready to consume anything that was offered to it.

As she walked into the kitchen, she found Andy there, sitting on a stool in the kitchen with a bowl of low fat ice cream in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but I was really hungry," Andy said hesitantly. She was in Miranda's body but this did not give her the right to intrude in their house and their kitchen like it was her own home.

Taking Miranda's silence as a cue to leave, she stood up from her seat.

"Sit down, Andrea. You've been here before, you can eat or do whatever you want or whatever pleases you," Miranda said back, noticing Andy's discomfort.

"I know I've been here many times before, but never alone in a room without you or the girls."

"Well, as long as you do not extrapolate civil limits, you're always welcome," Miranda said as if having an assistant spending time in her house was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ok, thank you," Andy relaxed and quietly continued to eat.

Miranda took a large plate of salad from the fridge and sit opposite to Andy.

"I had a visit last night at your apartment," Miranda started after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"A visit? Oh my god! My parents were due to arrive," Andy covered her eyes with her hands.

"Yes, that is another point we have to discuss, but no, I'm talking about your cook boyfriend," Miranda informed her.

"He is not supposed to show up in my apartment anymore."

"He came to pick up the rest of his belongings and I took the opportunity to get your keys back," Miranda said and took another bite.

"Thank you," Andy said not knowing what else to say. She wanted to say that Nate meant nothing to her life anymore because she was hopelessly in love with her boss, someone who would never look at her with anything more than disdain, pity, or as a simple brainless assistant. That thought alone almost brought tears to Andy's sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you still together?" Miranda asked dismissively.

"No," Andy replied decisively. "Nate and I are finished, I… I like someone else already." Andy looked at her bowl in an attempt to not betray herself by looking at Miranda with a _completely in love_ expression on her face.

Miranda seemed satisfied with what Andy said about Nate but at the same time she was disappointed with the rest of her answer.

Andy had moved on already.

But what could Miranda expect? Andy was gorgeous, young and probably straight. She would never pay attention to her the way she wanted. She would never look at her with something more than fear or respect as her boss from hell.

"Miranda, I meant to ask, tomorrow is Friday," Andy said, noticing Miranda was lost in thought.

"Thank you Andrea, for stating the obvious," Miranda said annoyed, trying to regain some composure.

"It's also a very important date for me," Andy tried again.

"Tomorrow hopefully we will have switched back, and none of this will be more that a nightmare. I will go back to my magazine and deal with all the real problems while you will go back to your errands."

"Tomorrow is my birthday, Miranda," Andy told her. "I need you to go to my birthday surprise party," Andy dropped the bomb.

"A surprised party, how juvenile. Just what I needed to add more chaos to my life," Miranda said with a fake smile and then her face was serious, "I will call it off."

"Of course not, my friends are doing this for me, I'm not going to disappoint them."

"You don't expect me to attend this, do you?" Miranda asked while putting her empty plate down into the sink.

"Please Miranda, it won't take long, and you may even enjoy it, please."

"I said no and its final." Miranda said and turned to leave.

Andy was upset. How could Miranda not have any gratitude for what she was doing for her? How could she not even do this one favor, even for her birthday, for God's sake.

"I'm doing everything I can to cover for you, everything. This is the minimum you can do for me in return. Please," Andy said feeling her cheeks blush. She was not going to cry.

Miranda snorted, "Stop begging and whining Andrea. This attitude hardly suits my voice," she looked over at Andy and sighed, "if we are still in the same situation tomorrow, I will give it further thought, but I am sure we will wake up in our original bodies and you will be able to go to your little gathering with your friends."

"Thank you," Andy said honestly and smiled at her.

"Let's go. Tomorrow will be a busy day, you still need to apply all the facial products I told you about and you need to rest," Miranda said waiting for Andy to walk past her and then she turned off the lights and went to her bedroom while Andy went to the master bedroom.

An hour later, after annotating the Book, Miranda was finishing putting the 30+ years facial products on her face. This will be a new habit that Andy will have to adjust to when she would be back in her body.

_Tomorrow is another day and hopefully, everything will be back to normal._ With that thought, Miranda laid her head on the fine pillowcase drifting in a very much needed sleep.

If only she knew!

TBC…


End file.
